Diagnosis Love Part II
by Naols Kram
Summary: Mark and Anne experience joy and heartache while the whole gang tries to solve murders in a local park.


DIAGNOSIS LOVE--PART II   
THIS STORY IS RATED R DUE TO ADULT THEMES. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER   
18 OR OFFENDED BY MATURE THEMES.   
ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY   
Synopsis: Mark and Anne go thru joy and sorrow while the whole gang works on   
solving murders in a local park.   
"Wow Mark," Anne laughed, out of breath, as they lay face to face, their nude   
bodies pressed firmly together, "You have the stamina of a twenty year old." "I   
have to have to keep up with you," Mark panted thru his smile. "You make   
love-making so fun Mark," Anne said as she ran her hand across Mark's bare chest   
and up around his neck. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately.   
"You know Mark, in this last year that we've lived together, we've made love   
more times than my late husband and me did the whole five years we were   
together," Anne said. "Yeah but we've both had 10 years of celibacy to make up   
for," Mark replied as he held Anne tight and kissed her again and continued, "I   
know I'm enjoying it." "Um, me too," Anne remarked. Suddenly the alarm clock   
started beeping. "Five a.m. already," Anne moaned as she reached over and turned   
the alarm off. "I've got to be at the precinct at seven this morning." Mark   
pulled her close again and kissed her several times. "You better save some of   
that for tonight," Anne said as she kissed Mark once more before she got up and   
headed for the shower. "Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from,"   
Mark replied, grinning from ear to ear.   
As Anne walked thru the office to her desk, she spotted Steve over at the coffee   
machine. She walked over to get a cup . "Allow me," Steve said. "Why are you   
here so early this morning?" Anne asked as she took the cup of hot coffee from   
Steve. "I was called in at four this morning. We had another body turn up in the   
park. I didn't want to wake you. I knew you'd be in at seven," Steve answered as   
they made their way to his desk. Steve handed Anne a folder. "So this is victim   
number three, huh?" Anne asked as she perused the file. "Yeah," Steve answered   
then continued, "White female, approximate age 40, beat to death with a blunt   
instrument of some sort. Amanda thinks maybe a baseball bat." "Excuse me," Anne   
said as she put her cup of coffee down, grabbed her abdomen, placed one hand   
over her mouth and ran into the restroom.   
When she returned, Steve laughed at her and said, "You're not going green on me   
are you?" "No," Anne replied, "It wasn't the details in the report. I'm just not   
feeling well right now. I'm nauseated and I threw up my breakfast." Steve   
stopped laughing and said, "Sit down. I think you need to go back home. You   
might be catching some sort of bug." "No, it's happened a couple of times this   
week. I'll be ok in a few minutes," Anne said. "Have you told dad?" Steve asked.   
"No I haven't. I don't think it's anything serious. I'm feeling better already.   
It's just kind of weird. It comes and goes," Anne replied.   
In the park, Steve and Anne looked over the crime scene. "These just seem to be   
random killings. I think this guy just comes out here once a month and kills the   
first woman he sees alone," Steve said. "I agree. There sure doesn't seem to be   
anything in common with his first three victims," Anne agreed. "He seems to be   
spacing them out every four weeks," Steve said. "I think we should be out here   
next month if we haven't made any progress and I'll walk thru the park every   
night until he strikes again," Anne said. "I don't too much like that idea,"   
Steve responded. "Why not? Have you got a better idea?" Anne asked. "No, I don't   
have a better idea but I don't want you to get hurt," Steve answered. "Oh how   
sweet," Anne said jokingly then continued, "Let's go by the hospital and see if   
Amanda has anything new."   
"Hey Jesse, hey Amanda. Have you got anything new for us?" Anne asked. "Hey   
guys," Jesse said as he looked up from Amanda's microscope. "Well, it's   
definitely a baseball bat that's being used to kill the victims. I pulled some   
wood shavings from this body. That's what Jesse's been looking at. There's a   
rosin substance on the wood that baseball players use," Amanda answered. "So   
this bat has been used in a baseball game or there would be no rosin," Steve   
commented. "Probably," Amanda said then continued, "But that really doesn't help   
us. Do you have any idea how many bats are used in California every day?" "A   
bunch," Anne said, "But we can start by looking for people in the area around   
the park that have bats." "There is a small baseball field at one end of the   
park. Maybe this guy plays there," Steve said.   
"Well, it's been one week since the last murder in the park and we still have no   
real suspects," Anne said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down by   
Steve's desk. "Well at least we have this list of all the league players at that   
field. Can you believe that 300 people play ball in that park on a weekly   
basis?" Steve said. "That seems like a lot but I think we can eliminate everyone   
under lets say 16. That leaves us with only 120 people," Anne said. "Looks like   
a lot of people to interview," Steve said. "We should ask the chief for a couple   
folks to help us out," Anne said. "I'll be right back Steve," Anne said as she   
put her hands over her mouth and ran to the restroom. When she came back Steve   
asked, "Are you still sick? This has been going on far too long. You really need   
to see a doctor." Anne laughed, "I see one every night thank you." "You know   
what I mean," Steve said. "I know. I know," Anne said then continued, "I think   
I'll call and make an appointment with my doctor for this afternoon." "You go   
ahead. I'll get some help and start interviewing the people on our list," Steve   
said.   
At the beach house, Anne was standing on the deck, staring out at the ocean when   
Mark walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around hers and put his chin on   
her shoulder. She smiled and tilted her head slightly to rest it against his.   
"What's wrong Anne?" Mark asked. "What makes you think something's wrong?" Anne   
asked back. "I really can't explain it other than to say I can feel it and see   
it in your eyes," Mark replied.   
"Mark, I've been nauseated and throwing up most mornings for several weeks. I   
didn't say anything to you about it because I thought it was a passing bug. But   
today I went to my family physician to be checked out," Anne said. "So what did   
he say?" Mark asked. Anne hesitated, looked over at Mark and then looked back at   
the ocean and said, "I'm pregnant." "You're pregnant?" Mark questioned in shock.   
Anne shook her head yes as Mark stepped back from Anne and stood beside her with   
his hands on the deck rails as if he was trying to hold himself up. "My God!   
Pregnant!" Mark said aloud as if trying to convince himself. "For once in my   
life I'm at a loss for words," Mark said. "I thought you couldn't have kids,"   
Mark said. "That's what I've been told ever since I was 16. My doctor told me   
that I had about a one in five million chance of ever getting pregnant due to   
some plumbing problems I have. He said my odds of winning the lottery were   
better than my odds of getting pregnant," Anne said as she continued to stare   
out at the ocean.   
After a couple minutes of silence, Mark said, "I'll be back. I'm going for a   
walk on the beach." Anne watched Mark as he made his way to the beach and   
wondered what must be going thru his mind.   
When Mark returned, he found Anne lying on the bed, curled up in the fetal   
position. He laid down beside her and wrapped one arm around her and hugged her   
tightly. "It's ok," he said softly. "Oh Mark. How could this happen?" Anne said   
as she turned over to face Mark. She had tears streaming down her face and he   
gently wiped them away. "We have to make the best of what we're dealt," Mark   
said. "That's easy to say but I know you don't want another child at your age   
and I was always told I would never have one and so I had accepted that and   
built my life accordingly," Anne stated. "I know Anne but the fact remains that   
you are pregnant and we are going to have a baby," Mark said. "I'm scared Mark,"   
Anne said. "Of what?" Mark asked. "With the problems I've had and at my age,   
isn't there a higher risk of complications?" Anne asked. "Yes, but we'll see   
that you have the best of care and you can be tested for some problems that may   
arise. How far along did he say you are?" Mark asked. "Two months," Anne   
answered. "Don't worry Anne. Whatever problems, if any, arise, we'll handle them   
together. Ok?" Mark said. "I love you so much Mark," Anne said as she curled up   
in Mark's arms. "I love you too Anne," Mark replied as he kissed Anne.   
Mark and Anne were preparing dinner. Mark said to Anne, "I'd like to tell Steve   
the news alone after dinner if that's ok with you Anne." "Sure Mark. I'm sure   
Steve is gonna have some mixed emotions about this news. After dinner I'll go   
for a walk on the beach to give you guys some time alone," Anne replied.   
"Dad. Anne. Are you guys here?" Steve called. "In here Steve," Mark answered.   
"Hey Anne, I brought some info about the case home. We can look at it after   
dinner. There are a couple of solid suspects out of the 120 people that we   
interviewed today," Steve stated.   
After dinner, Anne cleared the dishes from the table and said, "I'm gonna go for   
a walk. I'll be back in a little while." "Anne, we need to go over these   
interviews," Steve protested. "When I get back," she said.   
"What's up with her tonight dad? She's acting a little strange. Did she tell you   
she's been sick?" Steve asked Mark. "Yes she told me about getting sick. She   
went for a walk because I asked her to leave us alone so we could talk about   
something," Mark answered. "Uh oh. I don't like the sound of this already. What   
is it dad? What's wrong?" Steve asked excitedly. "Well son," Mark hesitated as   
he looked at Steve, "This is a little awkward." Steve tilted his head and looked   
puzzled, "What dad?" "Anne is....pregnant. She and I are going to have a baby.   
That's why she's been sick," Mark spouted the words out. Steve just looked at   
his father, mouth opened, dumbfounded for a minute. "Dad! Pregnant? Did you two   
ever hear of safe sex? Did you not use protection?" Steve started questioning   
before thinking. "Anne was told that she could never get pregnant so NO we don't   
use protection and I don't want to discuss that aspect of mine and Anne's   
relationship with you. I just wanted you to hear it from me. I thought it would   
be less of a shock but I can see it wasn't," Mark said as he jumped up and went   
into the kitchen and started washing dishes. After several minutes, Steve went   
over to his father and put his hand on Mark's shoulder. "I'm sorry dad about the   
third degree. It was just quite a shock. How do you feel about this?" Steve   
asked. "It's hard to say. A little of every emotion if you can imagine. Happy,   
sad, proud, scared. Poor Anne. She's really a bundle of emotions. Can you   
imagine being told for over 25 years that you can't have children then bam,   
you're told you're pregnant?" Mark replied. "What about work dad? I mean how   
long can Anne work until she'll have to take a leave?" Steve asked. "Well, that   
depends. If there are no complications, she should be able to work four to six   
more months," Mark answered.   
"Are you ready to go over those interviews?" Anne asked Steve when she came back   
from her walk and saw Steve sitting at the table alone. "Yes, I was just getting   
the files out to put them on the table," Steve replied. "Where's Mark?" Anne   
asked. "He's in the den on a call from the hospital. He said he'd join us when   
he gets finished. He told me about the baby and I just want you to know that I'm   
ok with it," Steve said. "Thanks Steve," Anne replied then continued, "It's   
kinda freaked both of us out. It's gonna take some getting use to."   
"Look who's here," Mark said as he came into the dining room with Jesse and   
Amanda. "Any leads guys?" Mark asked. "We've got a couple suspects. We will   
probably have more once we've gone over all these interviews," Steve answered.   
"Anything we can do?" Jesse asked. "Do you guys play softball?" Anne asked. "We   
both played last spring on the hospital's team," Amanda answered. "Why do you   
ask?" Jesse asked. "Maybe you two could join teams at the park and ask about the   
murders, see who talks," Anne answered. "Good idea," Steve said. "I'm game,"   
Jesse said anxiously as he looked at Amanda. "No pun intended right," Amanda   
said to Jesse then continued, "You can count me in too."   
"It's been ten days since you guys joined the ball teams. Do you have any info   
we might need to know?" Anne asked Jesse and Amanda. "Well, there's this one guy   
named Bill Davis on a team we played last night and everyone hates him," Jesse   
answered then continued, "He's real obnoxious and one of my teammates told me   
that Bill was arrested six months ago for beating up his wife. He got out of   
jail because she dropped the charges." "Well let me tell you about Amy   
Pendergrass," Amanda said then continued, "She caught her husband cheating on   
her and beat both her husband and his girlfriend up. The only thing that's wrong   
with that is the fact that she seems to be a real sweet person. She had to serve   
18 months in jail and she seems not to be bitter about it." "Well if we haven't   
come up with any further leads by Friday, I guess we'll start patrolling the   
park. It's getting time for our killer to strike again," Anne said.   
On Thursday night, Anne and Mark washed dishes together. "Dinner was great   
Mark," Anne said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," Mark replied. "I hope you don't   
mind Mark, but I've asked Jesse and Amanda to come over in the morning to meet   
with Steve and I about the case. We can also use your input if you're going to   
be here," Anne said. "I'm free in the morning," Mark said then continued, "I'm   
beat. Let's go to bed." "Sounds good to me," Anne said as she tossed her dish   
towel on the counter.   
Anne lay on the bed in her silk pajamas. Mark laid down across the bed and   
raised Anne's pajama top slightly and placed his hand on her abdomen. He smiled   
and said, "You know, human reproduction is so incredible. It's hard to believe   
that inside you there's a child growing that's part you and part me. Even though   
I'm a doctor, it still amazes me."   
Anne just laid there watching Mark, thinking to herself how lucky she was to be   
with this extraordinary man.   
Mark raised up and kissed Anne on the abdomen. "Mark, you know what that does to   
me," Anne said. Mark raised up with a big grin on his face and said, "I know."   
He went back to kissing her abdomen and slowly unbuttoned her pajama top as he   
kissed his way up her body. He stopped to feast on her breasts as his hands   
explored the wet depths of her body. Anne closed her eyes and moaned as she   
indulged in every sensation her body produced. She felt the weight of Mark on   
top of her and she gasped as she felt Mark shove his greatly swollen member deep   
inside her. She felt her body lift with every thrust he delivered. She let her   
mind and body go, losing all track of time. She felt her body start to tremble   
and then convulse as she experienced an incredible orgasm. Then she felt the   
great force and warmth of Mark's explosion inside her as he reached his climax.   
Their bodies soaked in sweat, Mark out of breath, he kissed Anne passionately   
and cuddled up in her arms and they fell asleep.   
Mark and Anne prepared breakfast for Steve, Amanda and Jesse. "Well, it looks   
like we start the patrol thru the park tonight," Steve said. "Do you guys have   
any more info on our main two suspects?" Anne asked. Nothing new on Bill Davis,"   
Jesse answered. "I have one more bit of info on Amy Pendergrass," Amanda said   
then continued, "Her ex-husband that she beat up comes to every one of her   
games." "It could mean something but I'm not sure what at this point," Steve   
said. "We'll just have to proceed with our plan for this week. I will walk thru   
the park, wired of course, and Steve will maintain a visual on me," Anne said.   
"If you have to do this, I want to be there with you," Mark said. "You can be in   
the communication van with the uniforms," Steve told Mark. "What about us?"   
Amanda asked. "Just show up and play your ball games. After the games you can   
kinda keep an eye out for our suspects. Just keep a safe distance away," Anne   
answered. "We'll meet at dusk in the park," Steve said.   
"Three nights now and no luck," Anne said as she strolled thru the park. The   
other officers and Mark could hear her because of the wire she was wearing.   
"Just hang in there," she heard Steve's voice in her ear piece. "Amanda's coming   
your way," Steve said. Amanda and Anne walked past each other and when Amanda   
was just our of sight she started yelling. "Steve come quick. Amanda's   
screaming. I'm going to find her," Anne said. Anne took off running until she   
saw Amanda. She yelled at the attacker but then she had to stop as she grasped   
her stomach when an incredible cramp came over her. She fell to the ground as   
her legs buckled. Steve stopped as he ran up to Anne. "Go find Amanda. I'll be   
ok," Anne said gritting her teeth. Steve took off running towards Amanda. "Dad   
come see about Anne," he yelled into his mike. Mark jumped out of the van and   
found Anne rolling around on the ground. "Call an ambulance," Mark yelled into   
Anne's mike.   
Steve found Amanda leaning against a tree clutching her ribs. "What happened?"   
Steve asked as he put his arm around Amanda and helped her back to where Mark   
and Anne were. "Someone dressed in black, wearing a black ski mask came after me   
with a bat. He hit me once in the ribs but ran off because he heard Anne   
approaching," Amanda answered.   
Jesse came running up, "Amanda are you ok?" "I'm alright Jesse. Help Mark with   
Anne," Amanda said. "What's wrong Mark?" Jesse asked. "I think she's having a   
miscarriage," Mark answered as he held Anne in his arms. "What!" Jesse   
exclaimed. "Mark! You mean she's pregnant?" Amanda questioned. "Why didn't you   
tell us," Jesse asked. "That's why we invited you guys out for lunch tomorrow.   
We were going to break the news to you then and have a little celebration," Mark   
answered.   
At Community General Hospital, Mark and Steve sat in the doctor's lounge   
awaiting word on Amanda and Anne. "Dad, I'm so sorry about this. I know you had   
really started to relish the thought of being a father again," Steve said as he   
put one arm around his dad's shoulders. "Yes I was Steve but I must accept   
whatever happens. If we lose the baby, it just wasn't meant to be," Mark said as   
he stared down at his hands that were folded in his lap.   
Jesse entered, "Well, Amanda just has some bruised ribs and she's going to be   
fine. Mark, I'm afraid Anne lost the baby just as you thought." Mark closed his   
eyes and lowered his head, "What about Anne?" "I have her heavily sedated, so   
she's sleeping. Physically she'll be fine but you know what a devastating   
experience this can be for some women. I guess we'll just have to wait and see   
how she takes it. I'm surprised she got pregnant at all after seeing her x-rays.   
Oh Mark, I hope you don't mind but I am going to get Amanda to perform an   
autopsy on the baby. I think it's been dead several days," Jesse said. "That's   
fine Jess. Let me know what you find out. I'm gonna go sit with Anne until she   
wakes up," Mark said as he headed for the door. "I'm going to go back to the   
park and work on the case. Dad call me if you need anything," Steve said. Mark   
threw up his hand and shook his head in acknowledgment.   
The next morning, Anne awoke and saw Mark asleep in a chair beside her bed. She   
pressed the button to raise the head of her bed so that she was almost in a   
sitting position. The noise from the bed woke Mark up. He stood up and   
stretched. "How are you feeling?" he asked Anne as he sat down on the edge of   
the bed facing her. "Numb," Anne replied then continued, "I lost the baby didn't   
I?" Mark swallowed hard and responded, "Yes I'm afraid so." Thru a stream of   
tears Anne said, "I'm so sorry Mark. I shouldn't have been running in the park."   
"Anne it's not your fault and the running had nothing to do with it. Amanda did   
an autopsy and discovered that the baby had a defective heart and had been dead   
several days," Mark said as tears had begun rolling down his cheeks. The two of   
them embraced and held each other as they both grieved over their loss.   
"Hey Anne. How are you?" Steve asked as he entered the room. "I'm feeling better   
this afternoon," Anne replied. "Where's dad?" Steve asked. "I finally convinced   
him to go home and get some rest," Anne answered. "I'm sorry about the baby. I   
know you and dad were both getting excited about it," Steve stated. "Thanks   
Steve. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. It may be a bit trying for me the   
next few days because of hormonal problems, at least that's what Jesse and   
Amanda have told me. I just hope Mark is ok. He seemed to be really depressed   
when he left," Anne said. "I'll go by the house and check on him," Steve assured   
her. "I just want us to get thru this so we can get back to normal. Steve, I   
love your father and having his child would not have made me love him anymore   
than I already do. Will you tell him that when you go see about him?" Anne   
asked. "I will, but I think he already knows that," Steve said with a smile.   
"I need to ask you a couple of questions about last night," Steve told Anne.   
"Did you get a look at the person that attacked Amanda?" Steve asked. "Just a   
glimpse," Anne answered then continued, "The person was dressed in black from   
head to toe but I thought I saw some light brown hair sticking out from under   
the ski mask." "Anything else?" Steve asked. "Just an opinion. I think the   
attacker was a woman because of the way they were built and the way they ran,"   
Anne said. "Maybe this Amy Pendergrass?" Steve asked. "Maybe," Anne answered.   
"We're gonna keep patrolling the park just in case this person isn't satisfied   
without having killed a new victim," Steve said. "Good luck," Anne said.   
"I can't believe I let you talk me into dressing in drag," Jesse mumbled low so   
that Steve could hear him thru the mike he was wearing. "Oh but you make such a   
lovely lady," Steve replied, laughing heartily. "Very funny," Jesse retorted.   
"Come on Jess, hang in there. Hopefully this guy or gal will go for you in the   
next day or so and you can go back to wearing your scrubs," Steve said. "I hope   
so," Jesse replied. "I think we should call it quits until tonight. It will be   
daylight soon and the attacker only strikes in the dark," Steve said.   
"Mark, you seem to be avoiding me," Anne said as Mark walked into her room. "I'm   
sorry. I've had a heavy work load and I have been doing quite a bit of   
thinking," Mark said. "Thinking? About what?" Anne asked. Mark sighed heavily   
and looked down at the floor as he paced around Anne's bed. "You're being   
released in the morning and I think it would be best if we spent some time   
apart," Mark said. "Why?" Anne asked hurt and confused. "I think you should take   
some time to yourself and think about whether or not you want to start a   
family," Mark answered. "Where is this coming from Mark. You know it was just a   
fluke that I became pregnant to begin with. We've talked about this before Mark,   
you're the only family I'll ever need," Anne answered angrily. "Maybe you should   
think about finding a younger man that you could have kids with. If you got   
pregnant once, you probably can again and I don't want to stand in your way,"   
Mark said still staring down at the floor. "Mark Sloan, I love you. I can't   
believe you're doing this to us when we need each other most," Anne said as   
tears streamed down her face. "All I'm asking you to do is take a few days and   
think about it. I'll come get you in the morning and take you to a nice   
hotel....on me of course," Mark said as he left the room. The door closed behind   
him and he closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "I love you Anne."   
"I'll meet you in the park in 30 minutes," Steve said to Jesse as he hung up the   
phone. Steve walked up the stairs from his apartment to get his jacket that he   
had left on his dad's sofa. He went into the kitchen to grab a soda when he saw   
his dad sitting on the deck with his face buried in his hands. "Dad. I didn't   
hear you come in. Are you ok?" Steve asked. Mark raised his head and stared out   
into the ocean and told Steve about his conversation with Anne. "Are you crazy   
dad? Anne is the best thing that ever happened to you. I hope for your sake you   
haven't driven her away," Steve said. "I have to do this for her," Mark said   
angrily. "She doesn't want anything but you dad. She told me that. This time   
you're letting your damn nobility stand in the way of your common sense. I have   
to get to the park. If I were you, I'd go back to the hospital and tell her you   
were temporarily insane," Steve said as he stormed off.   
Anne called down to the nurses station, "Get any paperwork I need to sign ready.   
I'm checking myself out of here in 15 minutes." "Ok Ms. Barnes," the nurse   
replied. Amanda barged in the door, "I was at the nurses station and couldn't   
help but overhear you say you were leaving. What's wrong?" Anne, still very   
upset, told Amanda about the conversation Mark had with her. "Knowing Mark for   
many years now, I can understand why he's doing this. I have not doubt that he   
loves you Anne but as a father already, he doesn't want to deprive you of   
that...the feeling of having your own family. So don't be too hard on him. You   
know he's still hurting from the loss of that baby just as you are and he's   
probably acting on his emotions," Amanda said. "Thanks Amanda. You're probably   
right but I think I'm going to take his advice. I'll see you all in a few days,"   
Anne said as she gathered her things and left.   
"How's it going Jess," Steve asked. "So far, so good," Jesse mumbled into the   
mike. "Steve, someone's coming," Jesse said. "Are they in black Jess," Steve   
asked. "Yes. Oh, hey stop," Jesse yelled. "Jesse! Jesse!" Steve yelled into his   
mike. "No response guys. Let's move in," Steve said excitedly to the other   
officers. They found Jesse and his attacker rolling around on the ground,   
fighting over the bat. "Hold it right there," Steve said as he pointed his gun   
toward the person in black. They dropped the bat. "It's about time. What took   
you so long?" Jesse asked panting. "It only took us a minute or two," Steve   
replied. "It seemed like an eternity," Jesse said. "Let's see who we have here,"   
Steve said as he reached up and pulled the ski mask off. "Amy Pendergrass,"   
Jesse said. Steve handcuffed her and read her her rights. "Why did you kill   
those other women?" Jesse asked. "My ex-husband was making eyes at them. He was   
eyeballing you all night. I just wish he could have tried his moves on you. A   
man. That would have been hilarious," Amy said, laughing uncontrollably. "Get   
her out of here," Steve said to the uniform officers.   
"Have you seen Anne?" Mark said to Amanda as he left Anne's room and ran into   
Amanda in the hallway. "She left last night," Amanda said as she put her hand on   
Mark's shoulder. "Last night," Mark said with concern in his voice. "I've been   
such a damn fool Amanda," Mark said as he rubbed his forehead with one hand.   
"She'll be back Mark," Amanda said with a slight smile. "How do you know?" Mark   
asked. "Because she loves you and I think she'll understand why you did what you   
did after she thinks about it a few days," Amanda answered. "Did she say where   
she was going?" Mark asked. "No, I'm afraid not. But don't worry about her.   
She'll be fine," Amanda assured him.   
"Dad, why don't you get cleaned up and go down to BBQ Bobs with me. You haven't   
been out of this house in 3 days now. You can't mope around forever," Steve said   
as he grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair. "She's been gone a week Steve.   
I don't think she's coming back. What the hell have I done? I must have been out   
of my mind to send her away," Mark said as he stared out the window and watched   
the rain drops fall on the sand. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Steve said.   
"Who was it?" Mark asked. "A delivery man. It's a note and small package from   
Anne," Steve replied as he handed them to Mark. "You want me to wait until you   
open them?" Steve asked. "No. I'd rather face it alone," Mark replied solemnly.   
"See you tonight dad. Call me if you need me," Steve said as he headed for the   
door.   
When Steve opened the door, Anne was standing there. She put her hand on Steve's   
mouth so he wouldn't say anything. She lowered her hand and he smiled and hugged   
her. She quietly slipped into the house and stood by the doorway and watched as   
Mark opened the note and read it.   
Dear Mark, I've done as you asked. I'm ready to give you my answer. Inside the   
package you'll find a CD. As you play the song, listen carefully to the words   
and I think you'll know what I've decided. Love Always, Anne   
Mark put the CD in, pressed the play button and stared out the window as the   
music began.   
Lying here with you Listening to the rain Smiling just to see The smile upon   
your face   
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive These are the moments I'll   
remember all my life   
I found all I've waited for And I could not ask for more   
Looking in your eyes Seeing all I need Everything you are Is everything to me   
These are the moments I know heaven must exist These are the moments I know all   
I need is this   
I have all I've waited for And I could not ask for more   
I could not ask for more Than this time together I could not ask for more Than   
this time with you Every prayer has been answered Every dream I have's come true   
And right here in this moment Is right where I'm meant to be Here with you, here   
with me   
Anne started walking towards Mark and he saw her reflection in the window.   
With tear filled eyes and a big smile on his face, he picked Anne up as he   
hugged her and twirled her around. He sat her down and kissed her passionately.   
"I love you Anne," he whispered. "I love you too Mark," Anne replied. They held   
each other tightly as the song continued to play. 


End file.
